The instant invention relates generally to reflectors and more specifically it relates to a solar aircraft detector.
Numerous reflectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to reflect light back in different directions to be seen. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,013 to Ashenfarb; 4,145,111 to Hansson et al and 4,299,442 to Buckelew all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.